


A Rodeo Reunion

by cegodfre



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cegodfre/pseuds/cegodfre
Summary: **REPOST FROM FF NET**Jack and Ennis meet again at a Rodeo. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT. ONE SHOT. RR. No Flames please, just constructive criticism. Dedicated to my roommate and, of course, Heath Ledger RIP.Published: Dec 4, 2007
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Kudos: 36





	A Rodeo Reunion

Four months...four long months since Brokeback and Jack hadnt stopped thinking about Ennis. Every time a man wearing a cowboy hat or had that shade of blonde hair came within sight Jack found himself painfully pining for Ennis's arms around him and the feel of his tight mouth pressed against his own. The only release that he seemed to get any sense of happiness from was his entering rodeos. In the rodeo it was just him and the bull, he could channel his control on his lust to the control he needed to have in order to remain on the bull, but a bull was nothing but a beast of lust...

When Jack had finally settled back into his mock lifestyle and got back into concentrating on his riding skills he thought he'd be able to make it through the next long months until he got to see his Ennis again. Of course, what Jack didnt know was Ennis was going insane from their seperation as well and they'd soon be reuniting...at the rodeo.

It was one of the championship contests that Jack had gained a spot in, he couldnt be more thrilled. As he walked through the gates into the arena that he'd soon be competing in he inhaled the smell of stale straw, animals, and sweat. He went around to the sign in booth located near the bleachers and bent over to grab the pen and find his name. He briefly looked up to see how the turnout was and almost fainted dead away at what he saw. Walking behind the bleachers slowly as a lion was what appeared to be Ennis Del Mar...

No he thought...it couldnt be him. It was another one of those cruel hallucinations he had been suffering ever since their last departure. When he looked again to where the man had been he didnt see him anymore. Filled with a sudden emptiness and a familiar pounding lust he stiffly walked over to the cages where he placed his number securely on his button up shirt and leaned against a hitching post waiting for his time to ride and tried to exorise the thoughts of Ennis from his already weakening mind.

The adrenaline kicked in as Jack Twist situated himself on the bull he was about to ride. The men surrounding the cage were trying their best to keep the already bucking and snorting bull from tearing down the cage and Jack hurridly wrapped the rope tightly between his hand and the saddle. When the buzzer sounded the cage door was opened and the already angry bull began jumping and twisting and jerking trying to get Jack off of his back. The whole while Jack was in deep concentration trying to keep from flying off or being killed. He flew to the right and left continuously and at one point almost flew off if the bull hadnt changed his direction quickly. Just as Jack had regained what control he had the bull and somehow gotten near the gate and as Jack looked up to make sure he wasnt in danger of being crushed into the gate he saw those eyes...

Standing at the exit gate for the competitors was Ennis Del Mar. He was wearing beat up cowboy boots and faded blue jeans. His shirt was white with tan thin strips going up and down his hard chest and on top of his sandy blonde and brown hair was a tan and clean cowboy hat. The minute Jack had made eye contact with him his concentration had broken and the bull kicked forward and sent Jack flying off the front of the bull, hitting his head on the bull's before he met with the hot rough dirt. As the rodeo clowns rushed out to distract the bull Jack crawled out of the arena and used a pole to help himself up fom off the ground. When he had gotten up he felt a warm and strong hand come under his arm and help him up the rest of the way. Holding his throbbing head he looked up and saw the most beautiful man he had thought he'd never see again. Ennis just looked down at him from under his wide brimmed hat and gave him one of those tight but distintive smiles that was rarely seen. Jack was at a complete loss for all rational thought or words. He went to say Ennis's name in disbelief but stopped when Ennis raised his hand him and made a silencing noise. The pair continued to walk off towards a shaded area of the competition that was virtually deserted since the rodeo had began.

When the reached an area that was seemingly closed off between a building and the hill behind it Ennis began to look over Jacks disheveled state.

"You're gonna get yourself killed if you keep this up, Jack." He deeply mumbled out. That simple statement had made shivers crawl up Jack's spine and at that moment he thought he'd die if he didnt get to touch Ennis.

Ennis closed the distance between him and Jack and paused but then reached up and took Jacks hat off of his head and threw it to the ground. He began to touch where his head had made contact with the bucking bull. Softly he caressed it and Jack momentarily closed his eyes trying to capture the moment in his memory forever. Unconsciously Jack ran his hand over Ennis's side to his arm and back down to his waist and was rewarded with a sigh that escaped Ennis's hard mouth. Ennis leaned in and began to place small and light kisses over Jack's forehead and face, avoiding Jack's begging mouth intentionally. Jack's heart was pounding so hard he thought someone would hear and come over and end their happiness. He could feel Ennis's lips and warm breath over his face and he needed to feel those same lips against his own. When Jack thought he would die from the bottled up lust inside him Ennis took hold his his shoulders and turned them and backed Jack up to the back wall of the building. Without warning his mouth furiously met Jacks and Jack lost his breath entirely. Ennis pushed his body up against Jack's and they both were made aware of the others need for satisfaction. Jack ran his calloused hands through Ennis's shaggy hair and pressed his head closer into his own. Ennis ran his tongue across Jack's bottom lip and Jack trembled and moaned and Ennis thrust his tongue back into his mouth, tasting every inch of his mouth. As Ennis made his assault on Jack's mouth his large hands agonizingly slow ran down Jacks side and moved to the front of his silver belt buckle. Ennis could feel Jack's lust through his Levi jeans and when his thumb brushed over it Jack moved his hips up in reflex to the welcomed touch. Ennis managed to pull away from Jack's sweet mouth long enough to look into Jack's hazed eyes. They were both panting hard as Ennis continued to undo Jack's belt buckle.

"I...I need you, Ennis...I've missed you..." Jack trembled.

Ennis began to unbutton Jack's pants and slowly slide the zipper down.

Jack quickly put his hand over Ennis's and looked him in the eyes.

"Jack...I..." Ennis looked down for a moment, like he had been holding something in and was having trouble getting it out. Jack just put his other hand on Ennis's neck and massaged it, trying to coax the words out of him.

Ennis just sighed and placed his face in the crook of Jack's neck and whispered into his ear.

"I love you..."

Jack's hold grew tighter on Ennis's neck and Ennis began to slowly kiss down the column of Jack's throat. Jack let his head fall back against the wall as Ennis made his decension down his throat and down the middle of his chest, unbuttoning each button on the way down. When Ennis finally reached Jack's middle he slowly began to slide down Jack's blue jeans to his knees. Jack responded by placing his hands on Ennis's head, the hat long since misplaced, and gentley pushing his head near his desire. Ennis reached into the folds of Jack's boxer shorts and found the hard member within. Jack's breath ecaped him when he felt Ennis's hot sweaty hands on his throbbing shaft. He could feel Ennis's hot breath dance circles around the very tip of it and then he was overwhelmed with the intense feeling of hot moisture as Ennis took Jack's member into his mouth. Jack went to push Ennis further onto his manhood but Ennis took his hands and strongly, yet gently, pinned them down to his sides. Instinctively Jack began to girate his hips back and forth into the rhythm of Ennis's sucking mouth. Ennis let his tongue paint circles around the tip of Jack before he'd slowly slide his mouth over and around his pulsing member. Jack could feel his end and he began moaning loud and thrusting his hips back and forth trying to gain release from his demons. Ennis responded by roughly pulling jacks hands and making him lose his balance, effectively bringing him to the dusting ground. Ennis urgently used their now suggestive position to hold Jack down as his rubbed his hands over his broad chest while he came down hard with his mouth over and over onto Jack's rock hard penis. Fast and Faster he went andhe could feel Jack wrapping his legs around his upper body trying to encourage him further into his exploration. After a moment Ennis and Jack both were rewarded. Jack cumed into Ennis's mouth with an explosion and Ennis too spilled into his pants by the sheer excitement Jack's noises had created for him.

Both men just laid on the ground together trying to regain some composure. After a good 10 minutes Ennis began to stir and he crawled up onto Jack's shaking body. Jack just moved so he could accomodate the welcomed weight of Ennis on top of him and as Ennis rested his head on Jack's chest, listening to his heartbeat Jack wrapped an arm around him and gently began to kiss his lips, the sudden desperate passion gone from earlier.

As much as both of the men wanted to stay in that position forever they knew they had to part lest they be discoveredby a bunch of close minded Texans. Ennis got up and leaned against the brick wall trying to remember everything that had ever happened before this in his life. Jack pulled up his jeans and bucked them tightly, all evidence of his painful desire wonderfully washed away.

They both realized that a heavy silence had fallen but it didnt seem as awkward as it had been their first night together. Ennis had gained the courage to confess his love for Jack and Jack knew that those three words alone meant the entire world to them both. Jack began to walk back to the rodeo but stopped when he felt Ennis's hand on his shoulder. For a minute Jack was afraid that Ennis was going to tell him that it was a mistake and they both needed to forget it. Ennis turned him around and gazed into his eyes and then looked at his mouth.

"Jack...I came here today to tell you..."

This was it, he was going to tell him they had been foolish and the games were over. Jack braced his weak heart.

"Well...I tried, that is, well...remember back on Brokeback? It was our very first trip and I was coming out of the tent and there you were standing like a statue half asleep?" Ennis smiled as if it were a treasured memory. "I put my arms around you and we just stood there, and for a moment just the two of us existed in this whole world..."

"I'll never forget it, Ennis." Jack smiled and affectionately put his hand on Ennis's cheek. "I never wanted you to let go..."

Ennis placed his own hand over Jack's and whispered "I'll never let you go..." and he gave a ghost like kiss to each of Jack's eyelids.

"That time on Brokeback, Jack...It was the happiest I've ever been and I can't lose you, I tried to quit you...but every time I told myself I had I remembered the smell of your cologne, the feel of your skin, the rumble of your voice, and the way you're stupid ass acted when you were drunk." They both laughed together at the memories. "And with every thought, I realized...the only way to cure this was to come find you and tell you what I wanted."

Jack took a deep, shaky breath and bravely asked "Ennis...what do you want?"

Ennis smiled and pulled Jack into him and with their faces only centimeters apart he whispered

"Just you..."

And they embraced once more, beginning what now was to become an unbreakable and truely pure love.

Finis


End file.
